Neji and Hinata
by KimiMaiya
Summary: What if the heiress to the Hyuga clan had a different personality? What if Neji has deeper feelings for Hinata then he thought? Hai guys, this is my first fanfic. Please R&R, all comments appreciated! :D
1. Silk Kimonos

By the end of practice, I'm exhausted. But as the heiress of the main family of the Hyuga clan, I can't just give up.

"Let's practice a little more." I manage to say, nodding at Neji. I gather my remaining stamina, and change my fighting position to defensive. _I need to plan my attacks, especially when I'm tired and vulnerable like this._ I take a few steps back, and wait for Neji. He rushes at me, skirting to the side so it's harder to directly hit him. Before he notices, I counter with a Gentle Fist technique, attempting to aim for his right forearm. Then my other arm lashes out and targets the chakra point on his left arm. He steps back, letting me know that he was injured.

I can't believe it. How could Neji Hyuga, regarded as the strongest of the Hyuga, be _injured?_ It seems so normal yet so...so unrealistic. On the battlefield or simply on missions, he never showed any weakness. He was the first to finish missions, and he was the last to leave the training grounds. Day after day, I could see him, nimbly leaping from tree to tree, hacking the targets on the practice dummies, seeing the farthest with his Byakugan. His stamina never ran out. So why does Neji Hyuga, a valuable asset to our clan, come out from this training session injured, and not me?

 _Did he fake being injured on purpose?_ But I dismiss that thought. Neji knows that mocking injury would cost him resting time and stop his training temporarily. I reach into my pouch, though I don't know why.

"Neji, I made a poultice for chakra injuries. Is it ok if I use it on you?" I ask, stepping toward him. I feel so stupid. Why am I helping him in this way? He's my comrade, and suddenly things feel different.

"Thanks, Hinata." Neji says, heading over to a nearby ledge. Following him, we both sit down. Gingerly, I tear open the pouch and pour some of the herb mix onto my palm. Pouring out some water, I mix it with the poultice and start to apply it onto his arm. My heart is pounding faster. I notice the lean muscle of his arm. I refocus myself, and aim squarely on the chakra point on his forearm. When I finish applying the poultice, I move my hand back. Suddenly, Neji grabs it with his other hand, pulling me into him. My eyes widen, and I'm hugging Neji Hyuga. For some reason, I don't pull away. I move closer, closer to his warmth. His hair falls on my neck, and his hand grips mine even harder. _No, no, no, he's my comrade. He's not my lover, or crush!_

"Neji. Neji. Neji!" The words echo from somewhere in me. I turn away. My heart is halfway up my throat, and I can't think, can't function. I run away, heading to my haven, my room.

He stayed there, remembering her. Her long, silky midnight black hair falling in dark sheets. Her clear, pearl-colored eyes staring at him. Her warmth as she was caught in his embrace. The sweet, faint smell of roses that seemed to cling to her. Heading back to his room, he settled in. Preparing to sleep, he pulled his blanket around him. But as he closed his eyes, he stayed awake.

My eyes open, and I rub them. Suddenly, something clicks, and I remember, today is the day I'm turning 14! I choose one of the floral kimonos in my closet, a blue silk one, with delicate cherry blossoms like the ones in the traditional summer matsuri. As I painstakingly put the juban, kimono, koshihomo belt, datejime belt, obi makura, and obi on, I'm rewarded with something that generally looks like a kimono. The smooth, cool silk outlines the curves in my hips and chest, and the belts all seem to look straight. Brushing my long black hair, twisting it into a bun, I fasten it closed with a pearl hairpin. Stepping into my sandals, I'm ready to go to breakfast.

I pass Neji in the hall. My brain is so conveniently good at remembering things, and at this particular moment it just gives up all sanity and replays yesterday over and over in my mind. Neji greets me, fortunately stopping the insane flow of memories in my head.

"Hello, Lady Hinata. Your kimono looks lovely today." Neji smiles at me.

"Erm, hello, Neji." I manage to stop the stuttering.

After greeting me and wishing me a happy birthday, Neji leaves. I wonder if he's angry or hurt. For a moment, I feel guilty. I didn't mean to intentionally hurt him. I just-just couldn't get a grip. _You're the_ heiress _to the Hyuga clan. If your instability isn't managed soon, then what will you make the Hyuga clan?_

Breakfast passes by quickly, yet by the end, I'm a bit tired from all the fuss. Hanabi looked good in a kimono like mine. Our father, Hiashi, approved of my kimono. Usually for a birthday, there's a specific protocol. You eat with your family at breakfast and lunch. At nighttime there's a festival, where all the gifts and good wishes are made known. During the day, you can do whatever you want.

Sitting on a bench, I rest a moment to catch my breath. To my surprise, Neji appears, and sits down next to me.

"Oh, Lady Hinata. I brought you something that I hope you will like." Neji says, holding out his hands. Revealing a blue glass box fastened by a red silk ribbon, he holds it out to me. I reach out my hand to take it, but he takes hold of it gently, and deftly puts it into my hand. I slip off the ribbon, and gasp. Inside lays a beautiful, ornate necklace, with a gleaming silver chain and golden bird, wings outspread. It shines in the sun. Neji got this for me? Why? I smile, thanking him.

My mouth is dryer than a fire when I ask him, "Will you put it on me?"

"Oh, yes, Lady Hinata." Neji sounds surprised. Taking the necklace, he steps behind me, slipping the necklace and clasping it closed. I expected him to be done, but instead of leaving, he pulls down the neckline of my kimono to the correct place. _Neji really is good at traditional clothing._ For some insane, ridiculous reason, I want his warmth near me. My hand finds his and I pull his hand to me. I can barely whisper now.

"Oh, thank you, Neji." I choke out, leaning my cheek closer to his hand. _Thank you._


	2. The Fading Sunset

I glance at the sunset, a vivid palette of red, orange, yellow, and purple streaking the sky. It's almost time for the festival.

 _Just my comrade._ Is that really true? Can I trust him as a friend, yet still push him away when it comes to love? What is Neji to me? Is he my friend? My comrade? My crush? My lover? Can I be near him, but still manage to stay far away enough?

These pointless questions circle over and over around in my head. I've changed out of my kimono, wearing just my normal clothing. A black shirt lined with fishnet to protect vital organs, a purple and white jacket with a hood, and dark blue pants with matching sandals. Strapped around my waist are two pouches, one for kunai knives, and one for shuriken.

But I have more weapons concealed within my person. There are two hidden pockets on the inside of my jacket, one on each side, holding two thin, paperlike knives wrapped with ribbon. I've color-coded the ribbons, so that if I'm captured or taken, my clan members will know how to get me back. That is, if I don't escape and return first. One knife is wrapped with blue ribbon, which means stay back and plan. If my enemies are major and formidable, I'll conceal the knife within a tree. The other knife is wrapped with red ribbon, which means urgency. If my enemies are planning to kill me or harm me, or are moving fast, planning to escape Konoha undetected, then I'll conceal the red knife instead. If somehow my enemies meet both of these, then I'll drop both.

I decide to take a walk. I know that at this time of day, it's dangerous and risky, but I can do it. Even so, I check all my weapons. Heading out of the main building and into the woods near our clan, my head begins to clear up. The trees are even more vivid than I thought, luscious shades of green foliage.

Suddenly, I sense movement. Jumping and scrambling to climb, I scale a nearby tree. Settling on a branch, I freeze, still. 2 figures appear. Both men, they look like they don't belong to any group or movement, even Akatsuki.

I activate my Byakugan. No one but the two men seem to be here. however, I can sense more movement stirring. Perhaps a concealment justu? Or an invisibility one? Whatever the case, I need to be careful.

"We need to find that Hyuga girl." one of the men states. My eyes widen. They already know about me? While being known, the Hyuga clan isn't exactly dumb enough to disclose their name and heiress. However, the Hyuga Affair and my clan's high status and rank are known. Maybe that's why these fools are hunting for me. But what the other man says disturbs me even more.

"Yeah, that heiress. She'll make good money." the other agrees. My nose crinkles. I'm disgusted by these, these animals, these monsters who think that they can just buy and sell women like, like _objects._

"We can sell, or maybe just keep her for that ransom." Ahh, they plan to ransom me? They should catch me when they can. Reaching into my jacket, I slip out a paper bomb. I hook it on a tree. I inhale, and exhale, preparing myself. _If Neji can do this, then I can too._ I position myself, not making any sound at all, if possible. Then, I zip through the trees in a blur, hooking paper bombs in a circle, then leaping away like a monkey.

"NOW!" I yell, detonating the bombs. The explosions set off in a pattern, one after the other like expected. The men are surprised. I dash in, landing a solid kick to the first one. Offensive attacks aren't my style of fighting, but I already nurture a fierce hatred for these men, or should I say animals. Man 1 crumbles to the ground, and I turn on Man 2, who's set up a barrier. I leap at him, punching him multiple times. I prepare to finish them off, as the first chokes out, "You may have defeated us, but you can't defeat them."

I'm perplexed for a split second until I realize. It's too late. Some force pins my arms behind me, and I kick their groin. But that evokes no reaction. Then, a hand reaches out, and I become dizzier...


	3. In the Dark

I wake up, and I can't move my arms. I tug at them gently, the same for my legs, and I find out I'm bound at the wrists and ankles, tied to a chair. _Dammit. Dammit!_ Of all things, all things, I forgot to drop my knife! I feel so worthless. From somewhere inside my scared mind, a soothing thought comes to me. _Look around. Observe._

Scanning everything in a 360 degree circle, I come up with nothing. I activate my Byakugan. I can see a figure stirring nearby, and a damp darkness. I must be in a cave. If so, I need to get out. Rocks could come rolling down on me at any second, just use some dynamite.

I hold my breath. The figure draws nearer, until I can see him. He must be the leader of the group. He steps even closer, and I can smell the ugly reek of dirty clothing and beer. He raises his hand, and begins to stroke my neck. I'm repulsed by his grimy touch.

"Why hello there. How are you today, _Hinata?_ " on the last word, his fingers slide to my chin, making me want to scream. I can't. There's a thick, solid roll of duct tape sealing my mouth. I put as much defiance in my eyes as I can. _He just_ loves _touching young girls, doesn't he?_

"Why, you're very _pretty_." His voice is oily and smooth. His fingers trail down to my collarbone. His gaze lingers on my chest, which gives me an idea. If he kidnapped me because he was infatuated with me, then why don't I follow along? I change my eyes from brave to scared, and he leans nearer to my face, starting to peel off the duct tape. _Time for payback, pervert!_ As soon as he leans in to kiss me, I bite his lip, grinding down like gears on a machine, managing until I taste blood. _Good thing I saved the best for last. I needed to summon up all the hatred I had for this guy to properly bite him._ He steps back, swearing more than a sailor could. Letting go, I dash, sprinting to crawl under a hole I spotted in the dim light. I run until my chest is pounding.

Freedom! Now all I need to do is find Neji and the others. I hear a rumble in the heart of the cave, echoing around the entire vicinity. Before I can hide for safety, the rock in front of me breaks, and dark moonlight floods the area around me. I see someone, someone familiar. Neji?

Warily, I walk toward the person. When he turns to look at me, the white eyes of the Hyuga give him away. Neji. He runs toward me, his arms defensively positioned to catch me. I stumble, propping myself on my arms. I kneel on the ground, trying desperately to calm everything in me. His arm grabs mine, and he pulls me toward him, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a worried tone. I can't do anything but nod. He pulls me closer, and I don't resist. I'm exhausted, not by the fight but by the leader. I'm emotionally drained, leaving me scared and wary of anyone who's not a girl. Except for him. Neji. His warmth seeps into my bones, pushing away the chill from the damp. His hair smells like the forest, soothing me. I look at his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and sway, closer to him. I lift his face, and our lips touch. I'm not repulsed by this kiss. I don't want to end this kiss. I just want to stay here, with him by my side. Soon, his strong hands glide on my face as well. I don't have any more strength in me. I collapse, my head on his lap. He doesn't mind.

"Come. Let's get out of here." he pulls me up, carrying me. I hope I'm not too heavy. "Wait." my fingers fumble around, finally producing a paper bomb. I drop it just as the menacing voice of he-who-is-a-serious-closet-pervert comes back.

Neji scoops me up. If it wasn't nighttime, he would've seen my redness. But I don't care.

As the trees seem to glide around us, I say, "Stop. You gave me a present. Here's yours." I lean close to his face, pulling his face toward mine. Our lips touch, and I keep my arms around his neck as we kiss. My second one, not counting the one from he-who-is-a-serious-closet-pervert. It really does feel different when you're in love.

Neji knew that she shouldn't have left. He would never forget the constant worry, fear, and determination pounding in his mind as he searched for her. He blindly looked everywhere, overstraining his Byakugan, oblivious to any enemies. But if he saw any, then he would kill them. Something registered in his Byakugan vision. A dark cave reeking of damp. There was a lot of human presence, but he could sense his own bloodline.

Without thinking, he began to cut at the rock, sensing for weak spots to deal a major blow.

There, he found her. Crouched low, panting wildly. Her eyes looked and locked onto his. His legs running toward her, holding her in his arms. _What happened?_ Neji knew that she was stirred. Something happened against her will. How he would kill that man, that harasser. He would enjoy his death. He pulled Hinata closer.


	4. When You're in Love

Neji entered her room. Of course, when the clan spotted him, they demanded an explanation. After all that, he was allowed to drop Lady Hinata off at her room.

Once he set her down, her eyes opened, and she glanced at him.

"Neji?"

I didn't know how long I'd been out. Waking up, I see Neji by my bed. I back away to the farthest corner.

"Why are you here?" I'm suspicious. Then, my oh-so-conveniently forgetful mind remembers the events that occurred with he-who-is-a-serious-closet-perv and Neji. He came for me. I don't know what to think. I'm the heiress, for crying out loud! I need to take care of myself, for god's sake!

I blush, and apologize. "He-hey, I'm really sorry for causing a lot of trouble around here. I really didn't mean to."

This takes him by surprise. I guess he didn't expect an apology.

"Well, those enemies, however rugged and barbarous they were, were also powerful ones. They know special techniques, created by combining simple yet lethal attacks, producing a complicated and formidable attack that even the Byakugan can't decode very well."

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't doing the right thing, wandering off. I'm really sorry." I still can't seem to get that off my back.

"It's ok." Neji draws closer, one arm holding my waist, and another my neck. I inhale sharply. His breathing is soothing and calm. He's always composed. How?

Neji and I relax in the bed. Him on one side, me on the other. One of the things I like best about him is his respect. He respects me even in passion, and asks me before compromising my space. I scoot closer, hugging him. Then I realize. _Dammit. My bra!_ Silently, I sit up. So far he hasn't noticed me. I unhook it, and squeeze between a small gap between his feet and the edge of the bed. I tiptoe over to the dresser and tuck it in discreetly. Then, as I prepare to sleep, Neji talks, keeping his eyes shut.

"What were you doing just now?"

His voice startles me. I'm not even sure how to answer. "Um. Changing."

His face turns an interesting crimson. I don't blame him, though.

"Well, then. Continue on."

"Actually, I'm done." This is only half true, but my normal ninja outfit is adaptable. If you take out the weapons and hide them, then sleeping is no challenge.

I creep into bed, and he's the one that scoots closer to me this time.

"Hinata..." he whispers, his breath chilling my spine. His hands wrap around my waist, and we both fall asleep.

***** I decided to end this with a humorous mini fluff. Hope ya enjoy! I really loved writing this.

My eyes open, and I hear the almost silent snore of Neji on the other side of the bed.

I shake him awake, and let him know I have to change. We both shift away. For some reason, Neji stays, instead looking away at the wall opposite me.

I decide on my normal clothing, a t-shirt and long, comfortable pants. Slipping them on, I feel a presence that's somewhat familiar. Neji. No, would he-would he actually peek at me? He doesn't know what he's risking. That. Stupid. Fool.

I turn around, after hastily putting on the rest of my clothes. I stalk toward him, his face silently panicking.

"Neji..." I growl, and he whimpers, shockingly.

I step closer to him.

"Don't do that again, ok?" I relent, my voice still firm.

"Ye-yes, Hinata." Neji half whimpers, which almost makes me laugh. Thankfully, I hide it.

"Yeah." I hug him, his arms caressing my hair, me clinging tight to him.

"I hate you, Neji." I sigh.

Neji smiles, and leans in for a kiss.

 _I say that I hate you, but I really do love you, Neji._

* * *

Hai guys! So, I loved this book. Thanks for all your support, reviews, and love. I'm also starting another book, Trapped Between Two Worlds, which will be SasuXOC. Please check that one out, review, and follow. Thank you guys! TiramisuTho- (And yes, that last word, Tho, was my name. :D)


End file.
